Sex Ed
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Companion piece to "Ours". Minoru is confused and has questions for Iru-dad and Kakashi-dad.


Disclaimer: Don't Own.

AN: I thought this was kind of funny, so i went ahead and wrote it. It's a companion piece to "Ours", so I suppose it happened before "Come back home to us" or after, I don't really think it matters.

Rated M for language.

* * *

Kakashi lounged on the couch, re-reading one of his books as Iruka graded on the coffee table and Minoru either drew or did his homework…or drew on his finished homework. He glanced over at Minoru and noticed that he was rather distracted, frowning in thought. He raised a curious eyebrow and moved his gaze to his husband who was still grading his papers.

"Um…dad?"

Both Kakashi and Iruka looked up since Minoru wasn't specific as to who he was addressing.

"I…uh…," he hesitated and shifted his position on the floor, "I have a question."

Kakashi closed his book and sat up and Iruka set down his papers.

"What is it, Minoru-kun?" Iruka asked, noticing that their son was fidgeting.

"Well…today we had a sex-ed class, and…well it explained things," he thought about his words, "Well, in the class they said that the male penetrates the woman's vagina with his penis, but only after they are both prepared."

Iruka was blushing. He knew what the class taught, he had to teach it every once in the while. And part of him knew where this was going, and part of him knew that it was going to come up sooner or later, that Minoru would put one and one together and realize that they just didn't fit the way they should.

As for Kakashi, he was rather amused. Minoru was talking with a serious tone, as to clarify anything that he might have misunderstood or missed. He thought it was only natural for someone his age to be curious, but part of him still thought it was a rather early age for a boy to learn about sex, _but not early enough to learn how to kill? _He mentally frowned at himself, and listened to their son.

"Well, they talked about how the friction and rhythm makes the male ejaculate and that the semen, or sperm, move to fertilize the female's eggs," he sighed, feeling more comfortable with the subject, "I know that they aren't the same type of eggs that we eat in the morning," he frowned, "That would be gross. Anyway, they said that afterwards the female gets pregnant and gives births about thirty eight weeks or so later…and then they describe how the baby comes out."

Iruka was somewhat glad that the sex-ed class saved him and Kakashi the trouble of telling Minoru this. Then again, here they were.

Kakashi was still amused.

"Anyway…my question is…," he hesitated and looked at his dad, "How do two men have sex?"

Iruka felt his blush reach his ears and Kakashi saw the question coming, but he still felt his own blush heat his cheeks.

"I mean…well, if the male penetrates a female through her vagina, and that it's suppose to be pleasurable…then how…?" he gave his dads a questioning look.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, hoping he knew what to say, but the older man looked as taken aback as he was. He looked back at Minoru who was waiting patiently for an answer, "Well…," he started and trailed off. He looked over to Kakashi for support and the mismatched eyes looked at him before looking back at their young son.

"Well, Minoru-kun," Kakashi started, "Males have a sensitive gland that is called the prostate gland."

Minoru nodded, "Yeah, that sounds familiar."

Kakashi nodded and thought about his words, "Well, that gland can be…directly stimulated," that earned him a questioning look.

"How?"

Kakashi glanced at Iruka and back at Minoru, "Uh…rectally," he looked at Iruka when he said the word and noticed the younger man's blush darken.

Minoru nodded, "So…the male that is…receiving would have prostate stimulation?"

Kakashi nodded.

"What about the one that is…giving?"

Kakashi took in a slow deep breath and looked at Iruka.

Iruka looked at Minoru, "He would penetrate the one that is…receiving."

Minoru's eyes widened, "But wouldn't that hurt?"

Iruka shook his head, "Not with preparations, because the-uh- that muscle stretches, and can be loosened up and relaxed…and they would have to use an artificial lubricant."

Minoru questioningly narrowed his dark blue eyes, "That would still hurt, wouldn't it?"

Iruka tilted his head, "I suppose that maybe at the beginning, but once their partner relaxes it doesn't."

Minoru nodded, "But…isn't it…like…tight?"

Iruka felt his blush return when his mind supplied a comment: _that's why it feels good. _

"Well, that's how it feels good for the one that is giving," Kakashi said, as if reading Iruka's mind.

Minoru furrowed a brow, "So, the tighter…the better?"

Kakashi flushed, "I…suppose," he paused, "But we're talking about pleasure," he added as an afterthought, "It feels good, regardless."

Minoru slowly nodded, "So…the one receiving would have prostate stimulation, and the one giving would have friction?" he asked, making things clear.

Both Kakashi and Iruka nodded.

Minoru frowned, "Wait. Does the male…giving ejaculate inside the other?"

Both Kakashi's and Iruka's blush returned.

"If…if their partner allows them to," Iruka answer slowly, unsure of the proper way to respond, "But…uh, he can."

Minoru looked at Iruka, "But where would it go? Since there isn't a uterus."

Iruka looked at Kakashi who looked at him at the same time.

"Well…" Kakashi started, "It…doesn't go anywhere."

Minoru gave him a curious look, "So…does it like…" he trailed off, unsure of the right word to use.

Kakashi tilted his head, "He would have to clean up," he shook his head, "That's…that's not really important."

Minoru nodded and hesitated, "I think I understand then," he nodded at himself, "It still feels good, but it's just a different kind of…pleasure?"

Kakashi and Iruka slowly nodded.

Iruka looked at Kakashi then back at their son, "Do you have anymore questions, Minoru-kun?" He was hoping, praying that Minoru wouldn't ask about _them_.

Minoru thought about it and shook his head, "I don't think so. I was just confused how two men, like you and Kakashi-dad can have sex since men don't have vaginas…and stuff," he gave his dads a sheepish smile, "I know that it was kind of awkward, but if I was going to ask anyone, I would have you and Kakashi-dad."

Iruka softly chuckled and shook his head, "It's alright, Minoru-kun. If you don't have anymore questions, how about you go get ready for bed, alright?"

Minoru nodded and gathered his things before leaving the living room.

Iruka let out a deep sigh and looked at his husband, "Part of me knew that was going to happen sooner or later."

Kakashi reclined on the couch and looked at the younger man, "Ruru?"

"Hm?"

"That conversation, or topic rather,…kind of turned me on."

Iruka blushed and his gaze locked with the mismatched eyes, "…Really?" Kakashi slowly nodded, "Good to know that I'm not the only one."

They eyed each other and Kakashi grinned, "I would be more than happy to give, Ruru."

Iruka grinned back, "And I would be more than happy to give back."


End file.
